Buzby, The King of the Bees
Buzby, the King of the Bees, is the main antagonist from Scary Godmother Part 29: Bones Is Not Crash. A mere mortal working to achieve a higher state of bee-ing, who succeeds in his work until his downfall. History Part 28: Deus Vult Crusaders Buzby was initially spotted in Chapter 89 of Part 28: Deus Vult Crusaders, as a small bee being kicked out of his own hive. This makes massive parallels to his initial appearance in Hermes & Friends: Buzby, the Misbehaving Bee. However, in this short appearance, Buzby goes down a much darker road. Part 29: Bones Is Not Crash Originally appearing as a minor villain in Chapter 2 (or episode 1.5 of the Scary Godmother Part 29 TV Adaptation), Buzby is one of JIMMY's henchmen at first, who acts like a lazy prick the entire time until JIMMY eventually tries to squash him. This backfires, and leaves Buzby to both sting JIMMY, and steal The Melvin Amulet from his wall. Taking the Melvin Amulet as he leaves, Buzby becomes power hungry and incredibly cuckish. After awakening the Melvin Amulet's true potential by putting it into a Bone Mask, Buzby was able to gain a Stand, which he decided to name Bee Gees. After this, he kicks a fly out of her home in Scary Godmother's garden, and uses this friendly location as the perfect hideout. This is when Buzby disappears for many episodes, allowing minor villains of his own that he created with the Bones Mask and The Melvin Amulet to do his bidding for most of the arc. The last appearance Buzby makes, he achieves his higher state of being which he refers to as being, "ZA BEES KNEES" (ハチの昆虫の合体). This makes him a god in every sense of the word, for a short period of time, with the ability to manipulate 4th dimensional constructs. This proves to be something far beyond the comprehension of the average intelligence of the Rick and Morty fanbase, and they're on a higher plane of intelligence. During a climactic final fight, Buzby is eventually defeated by Bug-a-boo in a crushing and humiliating manner. However, he does not die, instead he just leaves and creates his own hive to live in. Personality Buzby is a residential sociopath who disobeys the rules of Scary Godmother's garden in order to live a cool life. He goes around being a complete and total cunt in order to power his Stand, Bee Gees. Stand and Other Powers Buzby's Stand, Bee Gees, is powered by the anger of those around it, and causes the user to stay alive in any fight as long as those within a range of 300 meters are upset in some way. This makes this fucking bee near-unkillable, and it doesn't help that in the later arcs he gets the fucking Stand arrow and gets a bunch of other stupid, bullshit abilities. Other powers that Buzby has include: * Flying * Having a stinger * Plastic hair * Tuning out gods completely Category:Gods